


They're Never "Okay"

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tothemavinandbeyond asked:<br/>AH OT6 Where the boys go rock climbing and chaos ensues! Love your stories <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Never "Okay"

First time rock climbers were supposed to practice first. To go learn how to be a counter weight, do the dang fake plastic wall, and learn all about the safety procedures. The key word being, however, “supposed”. Very few ever actually did until an accident occurred. Amongst the many who never learned how to rock climb, were six men who should have come much more prepared. They’d just been visiting the mountains. Getting away from the city, enjoying the view, and enjoying the road trip for the most part. Then a rock formation had looked like a lot of fun to Michael.

It didn’t take much convincing for Jack to pull over and let them all climb out. They needed to stretch their legs anyways. Gavin was the first to rush out and tackle the minimountain, starting to climb it without really laying a path. Ray ran at it, and jumped off against it with a shout of “Parkour” before laughing and actually taking the thing seriously. Michael was quick to follow in Gavin’s footsteps, with only slightly more care. Ryan hovered just below them, staring up at them like he was waiting to catch them.

Jack and Geoff leaned against the automobile, watching them go. Geoff was smiling at them, but Jack was watching them with a careful eye. “They’re going to hurt themselves.”

“They always do.” Geoff replied calmly, laying his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“At least it’s not likely to be major?”

“Gavin.”

“God damnit you’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”

“Speaking of Gavin, look at him.”

“He made it to the top, so?”

“No, look at him and Ryan.”

“Why? What’s-Is that motherfucker about to jump off?”

“Yup.”

“Son of a bitch. Should we stop him?”

“Nope.”

“But he’s-”

“Ryan’s got him. Just watch.”

“Michael fell. Are you sure we shouldn’t stop them?”

“He’s laughing. Calm down, babe. They’re okay.”

“They’re never okay.”

“Fair enough, Jack. Fair enough.”


End file.
